The Potter Family Album
by BluLady
Summary: What if: Severus had warned Lily of Peters betrayal. Voldemort never killed the Potters and Harry had a normal upbringing. These are the pictures, the moments, that could have been... a collection of drabbles
1. Chapter 1

A.N Hey people! Long time no type! I probably shouldn't be writing drabbles when I have so many wip's up but there ya have it. Anyway just a lil plot bunny that wanted my attention while I was stuck on an assignment xD Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything magical... except my spell check... ya see what I did there? :P_

_prologue_

"Daddy, who are you kissing in this picture?"

Harry smiled and picked up the photo album and his little girl, placing both in his lap.

"Thats your Granda and Grandma."

"But they're so young."

Harry chuckled and flipped through some pages. It was nearly his whole life neatly documented in photos. He'd nearly forgotten they had this.

"Daddy will you tell me the stories that go with the pictures?"

"Of course."

He flicked back to the first picture and thought back to when his father had told him this very story.

"They were 17 and this was their first kiss."


	2. Chapter 2

.ie/imgres?q=james+and+lily+first+kiss&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=629&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=sZFHMQouFx3qkM:&imgrefurl=.com/crescendoplot/tag/lily%2Bpotter&docid=iY2Xjd1RvxN9QM&imgurl=.com/userpic/18717540/1437035&w=100&h=100&ei=fuHKTu-fFJSIhQfmid2qDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=446&vpy=355&dur=2018&hovh=82&hovw=82&tx=90&ty=53&sig=101198931391383032764&page=1&tbnh=80&tbnw=80&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0

_Disclaimer: Only time I'm going to type this so pay attention:_

_I DONT own Harry Potter, anything related to it OR any of the pictures I use, they are from Google images which are in the public domain._

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Sirius voice carried over the loud chattering of voices in the common room. Gryffindor had just won the quidditch cup and celebrations were in full swing. He ignored the groans and arranged everyone into a circle.

"come on, come on"

The bottle landed between Lily and James. A chant of "kiss kiss" started. Lily rolled her eyes and leaned in towards him. Cheers erupted around them as their lips finally met for the first time and as James sat back smiling like a lunatic Sirius whispered in his ear.

"I told you hexing the bottle would work."


	3. Chapter 3

**PIC: .ie/imgres?q=james+and+lily+madam+puddifoot%27s&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=V-eskDaG6jYmxM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fshowtopic%3D55636%26st%3D10&docid=JBc7d1KU9xi77M&imgurl=.com/albums/l146/GalleryGuru/Featured%252520Fanartist%&w=232&h=320&ei=fePKTuuDBcWzhAel0bnVDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=231&vpy=132&dur=5298&hovh=256&hovw=185&tx=112&ty=136&sig=101198931391383032764&page=2&tbnh=118&tbnw=91&start=16&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:16**

James glanced at the clock again. She was 10 minutes late. He knew it. She wasn't coming. He put his head in his hands and tried to hold back the tears. Maybe Padfoot was right and he should just give up.

Lily stood outside the door of Madam Puddifoots trying to psyche herself up. It was just James for Godrics sake! She went inside and looked around. He wasn't there, maybe he 'd finally given up.

As he lifted his head and their eyes met, her heart lifted and she knew she'd be spending the rest of her life with him.


	4. Chapter 4

PIC: .ie/imgres?q=harry+potter+great+hall&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=i18hxZRAoqWdfM:&imgrefurl=.com/film/new-harry-potter-tour-scheduled-for-london-launch-in-spring-201203/&docid=qYvxHzbFFit5eM&imgurl=.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/harrypotter_&w=400&h=276&ei=t-TKTvP4JIyKhQf18bGpDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=430&vpy=181&dur=1171&hovh=186&hovw=270&tx=101&ty=86&sig=101198931391383032764&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=156&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0

His palms were sweating, he wiped them in his jeans. He was really doing this, he was going to propose to Lily. As the end of the year feast came to a close he stood up in front of the staff table and cleared his throat.

"Lily Evans."

Every head turned towards her. He was so dead.

"It took five years of you turning me down flat, a hexed game of Spin the Bottle and a date that almost wasn't for you to realise you love me. Please don't make me wait so long for a wedding."

"You're an idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

PIC: .ie/imgres?q=man+mooning&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=2iH0kkATyuilSM:&imgrefurl=&docid=u6FIWLdUePQ9WM&imgurl=&w=305&h=310&ei=lenKToafEoLChAfb6_S9DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=768&vpy=144&dur=405&hovh=139&hovw=130&tx=117&ty=115&sig=101198931391383032764&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=130&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0

"A few words from our Head Boy James Potter."

"Thank you headmaster. Who would have thought when they first got their letters we'd be standing here. When we walk out those gates we're officially adults! When I got on the train and sat beside these oddballs I never would have guessed they'd become my whole life. Hogwarts has given me friends, brothers,the love of my life. It's also opened my eyes to the injustices of our world. So fuck you Cambridge for rejecting my best friend, your loss is my gain. TO REMUS!"

And then he mooned them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Pic: .

"Lily your dad's going to hate me. I should have asked him if I could propose first."

"James its fine." She pulled up outside her childhood home and her parents came to meet her.

"Lily!"

"Mom, Dad!" she was wrapped in a huge hug and felt a sense of comfort wash over her.

"This is James." She took his hand and introduced him. As they all smiled and chattered happily she felt love and the feeling of home overwhelm her. If only her sister could accept her life, she'd be so happy.

A whispered "congratulations" from upstairs made her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Pic: .

Lily twisted her hands in her lap. She knew from Severus that James came from old money. What if his parents didn't approve of her? She saw his mop of unruly hair over the crowd in the three broomsticks as he led his parents towards her. She stood up and Mrs. Potter pulled her into a familiar hug.

"Lily, it's so lovely to finally meet you. I was beginning to think James' brain was addled."

She relaxed and smiled easily. "No more than usual."

James squeezed her hand under the table. He'd told her there was nothing to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

Pic: .

This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. He'd allowed the marauders to persuade him to have a stags night. No amount of threats from him or Lily would do any good.

"Well prongs, you ready?"

"Moony I don't think I could ever be ready for this."

"Good man."

James opened his eyes prepared for the worst. He was asleep on a straw mat and wearing a robe. He wasn't chained naked to a lamp and no sign of strippers. So far so good.

"Oh, good to see you're awake brother. Ready for morning prayer?"

They were so dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Pic: /images/male_strippers_melbourne/mr_big/dwarf_

_Authors Note: Couldn't help it xD_

Her learner plates were on, the drinks were flowing and her blow up doll was being passed around the dance floor. Lily sipped her naughty cocktail and laughed as her best friend Mary introduced the entertainment for the night. A stripper. The music came on the lights went down and Lily choked on her drink. Sirius!

The look on his face was priceless.

"Well don't just stand there Black. Lets see if those rumors in school were true."

His trademark smirk slipped back into place. This was one night she would never forget. He began his routine. It was sinful.


	10. Chapter 10

Pic: .

He paced up and down in front of the alter. He wasn't nervous, just impatient. He'd known since he was 12 Lily would be his wife.

She tried to steady her shaking hands and rid her head of ridiculous ideas. She loved James and he loved her. It was meant to be. She took a deep breath and signaled that she was ready.

The music started and the congregation turned. She was beautiful, she could see the love in his eyes.

As she whispered her "I do" she hoped the day would never end.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally!"


	11. Chapter 11

Pic: /images/2007/07/baby_

"I hate you James Potter! You are never touching me again!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Push Lily."

"You push!"

Labor was agony, they would definitely only be having one. James looked helplessly on, trying not to wince as Lily nearly crushed his hand. There was nothing beautiful about this.

One more push.

A piercing cry filled the air.

"Congratulations it's a boy."

"He's beautiful," she cooed.

"Whats his name?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Harry, after her late father.

"He's so perfect."

"Maybe he could have a little brother or sister?"

"Not a snowballs chance in hell."


	12. Chapter 12

Pic: .com/harrypotter/images/4/43/Christening_Harry_

Lily chewed her bottom lip. Was it really a good idea to have Sirius as their sons moral compass if anything happened to them? But as she handed him to his new godfather and seen the normally sarcastic and rebellious face melt she knew they'd made the right decision.

James slapped his brother on the back. He trusted Sirius with his life and more importantly the life of his son. Sirius behaved throughout the ceremony then turned to James in horror.

"I don't really have to go to church every week do I?"

"Not if you give up stripping."

"Done."


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N So I just realised that the images don't show up because I am an idiot... if you go to my profile there is a link to my live journal where you will find the potter family album in all its glory!**

The two women eyed each other wearily. They were as different as night and day. One milk skinned amber hair and an honest open face with nothing to hide, the other dark haired olive skinned with eyes that see everything yet reveal nothing. An instant animosity sprang up behind false smiles and clenched teeth. Sirius beamed at James oblivious as ever. "It's so great to see our two girls getting along." The only thing they had in common was their ability to love with their whole being. If only they could see it in each other, they'd have been friends.


	14. Chapter 14

The treats were eaten the presents were torn open. Paper, sweets and toys littered the floor and four red headed kids ran riot around the small house in Godrics Hollow. The adults shared a toast to the first birthday of many and wished good health on the "bespeckled midget" as Sirius so lovingly dubbed him. The party only broke up when the birthday boy fell asleep in his cake. The silence ringing in James ears James tucked his son into bed, kissed his angelic head then went in search of his wife hoping she'd changed her mind about only having one.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius winked at Lily's disapproving expression, high fived James and beamed at his godson. Regardless of what Lily thought it really was the perfect gift. Harry swung one chubby leg over the handle of his toy broom and squealed in delight as it hovered a couple of inches from the ground. Lily's face softened while she watched James teach him how to go faster. As he watched the dwarf version of his best friend zoom around the living room wreaking havoc he smiled and congratulated himself on a job well done. He'd make a marauder out of him yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius Black prided himself on being impulsive. He wanted a motor bike bam he got it. Decided it should fly, done. He ran out of money so he did what he did best, he stripped. But while his decision to ask Dorcas to marry him had been on impulse, he knew it was something he had wanted deep down for a long time. He held a ring pull while down on bended knee nervously waiting for her answer.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always Sirius."

"I'll marry you on one condition."

"Anything." He held his breath.

"Never use that pun again."

"Yes, dear."


	17. Chapter 17

They both agreed to keep it intimate, close friends only. Absolutely no family. But the closer it got to the big day the more people seemed to be invited. It was billed as the wedding of the year and he only people not excited to be going were the bride and groom. No one was surprised when they turned up to "Bachelors Corner" the night before the wedding to find them both drunk, but to say they were shocked to see a ministry official dressed as Elvis pronouncing them man and wife is the understatement of the century.

"Eh...surprise?"


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius didn't cry. He didn't cry when his mother told him she hated him, or when his father beat him til he hardly had the strength to apparate away. He didn't cry when he nearly lost his best friends over a stupid prank, or when they realised Peter had betrayed them. He didn't even cry the day he got married. But standing in the delivery room, holding his baby girl in his arms he couldn't keep the tears at Bay.

"So whats her name?"

"Minnie."

"He lost a bet."

"Yea, but it's perfect isn't it?"

"Unfortunately."


	19. Chapter 19

For the second time in as many days Sirius was crying, unlike yesterday these were tears of anguish. He had to give up the one woman who never let him down, who knew him best and expected nothing in return. It was like tearing off one of his limbs. He took a bottle of firewhiskey with him and took Sasha out to their favorite cliff over looking the sea.

"Well this is it babe. If I want to keep my wife and baby I have to give you up."

A loud pop sounded.

"Jesus Christ Sirius, it's just a motorbike!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure?"

"No Remus, I'm taking the piss, of course I'm sure."

"Sirius! Remus you'll make a brilliant godfather."

"Not like we've got much other choice mate, I mean you've seen the scar Harry has after James dropped him."

"Sirius Black, will you shut up. Remus you're kind, responsible and have a wicked sense of humour and record collection. No more arguments."

"Oh Christ, it'll be worse than a scar, he'll turn her into a chocolate eating, book reading, cardigan wearing-"

"James!"

"Could have been worse."

"Smile for the camera."

"Yea we could have called her Mildred."

SMACK

"Ouch!"


	21. Chapter 21

Remus never could understand what the blond bombshell seen in him. She was bubbly and social, funny, intelligent, young...it just didn't make sense. Marlene always found it amusing that he couldn't see what she could.

He was handsome where Sirius was beautiful and James was offbeat good looking. He was kind, caring, determined, had a dry sense of humour. He was intelligent without being patronising and was rebellious in a quiet kind of way. They were so different yet so alike and complemented each other perfectly. It was sickeningly sweet to see, but no-one would begrudge Remus his paradise.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the most awkward day of Lily's life. She was sitting in her sisters house but she might aswell have been a complete stranger. She perched on the edge of her seat afraid to touch anything, silently willing Harry to behave quietly and behave himself.

Petunia was at a loss for words. She'd never actually expected her estranged sister to accept her invitation for lunch. She wanted to get her out of the house before Vernon got back. She watched Dudley fearfully, hoping the boys wouldn't bond and he'd never feel the pain she did at being left behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Remus looked around the chaos in disbelief. He'd thought bringing his two best friends and their sprogs to the zoo would be the perfect way to distract them and keep them out of trouble, but Minnie managed to trap herself in a cage with the chimps, Sirius was too busy screaming and pulling his hair out to be any help. Meanwhile James was busy trying to catch Harry while dodging the released penguins. He really should have known better than to try get marauders and their demon offspring to behave. He was never offering to babysit them again.


	24. Chapter 24

Sick of her husband telling her watching the two mini menaces was a cake walk when he had never had them to himself, Dorcas gleefully decided to let him put his money where his mouth is. She'd finally get the day to herself.

She opened the door at first worried about the lack of noise, this soon turned to irritation when she seen the state of her kitchen. He'd obviously tried to keep them entertained with baking and finger painting. But seeing him fast asleep on the couch with the cherubs, her heart melted. She'd kill him in the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Minnie had inherited what neither of her parents were keen on. She was nutty about potions. She wasn't awaiting a wand, couldn't give a hoot about Quidditch but give her a couple of vials with food colouring in them and she was in heaven. When she'd told Sirius she'd made a shrinking solution he hadn't paid much attention. That was until everything started to suddenly disappear from the house. At first he believed James was playing an intricate joke, until he went into her playroom and saw the entire potions cupboard emptied onto the ground.

"Lets not tell mammy."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry liked when they visited Uncle Severus his mummy made it into a secret adventure game. They were like spies, careful not to be followed. They were doing top secret work, no one could know, not even daddy. His house was big and full of cool stuff that he was always allowed to play with. Uncle severus and daddy didn't like each other. They were always calling each other horrible names, it wasn't very nice. He didn't know why they were both funny and they both loved mummy, they were always telling her so. But it always made her sad.


	27. Chapter 27

It was just what they needed. A few days just for themselves to be a family without there being an emergency or unexpected visitors or toddler related disasters. They did all the usual family tourist stuff. They wrote postcards and took too many photos. Harry made and demolished his first sandcastle...

After relaxing on the beach and having fun splashing in the sea they were bored. Something just didn't feel right. It wasn't until they got home to all the chaos and confusion that they realised what it was. They'd gone on holiday but they'd left their family at home.


	28. Chapter 28

Lily and Dorcas really didn't know what had gotten into their husbands. All they'd said was they were bringing the kids to the magical zoo. You'd swear they'd announced they were off to burn down the national Quidditch stadium. Their genuine looks of terror were enough to convince the girls they should stay home.

After a perfectly lovely day they arrived home wondering what all the fuss was about and truely believing the men had lost what little was left of their minds. The children had loved the zoo and behaved beautifully all day. It was only when Lily took Harry out of his pram and seen the griffin egg that she understood.


	29. Chapter 29

"Come on Harry, smile!"

"Mum would you get lost! Dad you promised she wouldn't do this!"

"Sorry son, this ones out of my control."

After being squeezed and kissed to death a very red Harry waved to his friend Ron and attempted to escape to the safety of the train. His dad grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"Now listen, if your mum asks I told you to behave yourself. Take this."

"A moldy piece of parchment?"

James winced. Sacrilege!

"Just.? Look if you haven't figured it out by Christmas don't bother coming home."


	30. Chapter 30

Minnie smiled at her parents and thanked them for the new cauldron, she'd already burnt through five of them. Her daddy looked so upset when he told her mummy he wished he could see Snivellus' face after her first lesson. He was weird like that.

There was only one thing missing. Harry. He'd always celebrated her birthday with her. A tap-tap at the window caught her attention.

"Hedwig!"

She threw open the window and untied the parcel.

"Happy Birthday Minnie! Don't ask about the present, Fred and George said its tradition."

"He sent you a toilet seat?"

"Don't ask."


	31. Chapter 31

Minnie smiled at her parents and thanked them for the new cauldron, she'd already burnt through five of them. Her daddy looked so upset when he told her mummy he wished he could see Snivellus' face after her first lesson. He was weird like that.

There was only one thing missing. Harry. He'd always celebrated her birthday with her. A tap-tap at the window caught her attention.

"Hedwig!"

She threw open the window and untied the parcel.

"Happy Birthday Minnie! Don't ask about the present, Fred and George said its tradition."

"He sent you a toilet seat?"

"Don't ask."


	32. Chapter 32

Harry loved the summer holidays. Between school and work it was the only time he and James got to spend some father son time together. If they were playing the magpies then Sirius and Minnie would go too. They were always crushed by the Tornados.

They weren't the best team in the league but they were nowhere near as bad as the Cannons. Harry watched them zoom around the pitch, dreaming of the day he could try out for the house team and his dad would but him his first proper broom. He'd be the best seeker Hogwarts had seen..


	33. Chapter 33

He was gorgeous a big fat black cat that lay on the end of her bed and was too lazy to move. She called him Rage and she loved him more than anything. He'd been a present from Harry to make up for the toilet seat fiasco.

Their mums had been furious, but their dads seen the funny side and helped her mount it on the wall.

He'd arrived via Lily the day after her birthday with a long insincere letter of apology from Harry. She couldn't wait til he was home for Christmas and she could hug him properly.


	34. Chapter 34

Christmas dinner was to be a huge deal this year. It would be the first time Harry would be home since Hogwarts started. Minnie was determined to spend every second with him so the Blacks would be there too and Remus and Marlene were expected to stop by.

Lily pottered around the kitchen happily, James was upstairs finishing wrapping the presents. Harry and Minnie tormented Rage with some tinsel while Sirius chased Dorcas with the mistletoe. It was a perfect Hallmark moment. As they all sat together at peace they realised how blessed they were. Happy holidays to you all.


	35. Chapter 35

Minnie was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She couldn't wait to get on the scarlet train and start her adventures. Her mum kissed her goodbye and warned her to behave herself. She ran over to where her daddy and Remus were waiting for her. Her mum didn't need to hear this.

"I bequeath my knowledge unto you." He solemnly declared handing her a folded piece of parchment.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry it's not the original, but it has some improvements." Remus promised giving her a long hug. "Now go give Potter a run for his money."

She smiled angelically "Yes Sir!"


	36. Chapter 36

Harry had known Ron since he was a baby, they'd grown up together. Apart from Minnie they were the best of friends. They met Hermione on the train, she was a bit nerdy and her hair was like a birds nest but she was super smart.

He had inherited his dads need to cause trouble, Ron was game for anything while Hermione helped point out the flaws in the plan. She thought she was discouraging them. Such a silly girl!

They fought like cats and dogs sometimes but they were the closest thing to family he had with him.


	37. Chapter 37

They were the ones left behind, the last to go off to Hogwarts. They'd bonded the year they only had each other for company.

They had lessons together, had sleepovers and shared secrets. It was nice having a sister figure after all the boy stuff, but she missed Harry.

With Ginny there were more dolls and baking and less mischief. She really didn't think Ginny was related to Fred and George. That was until the day she let her musings slip and received a bat bogey hex from her. She never underestimated her again.


	38. Chapter 38

A.N This one is a nod to Candy (Scandalacious_Intentions) because she is frickin amazing xD check her out!

It was all James' fault really. He'd told Harry the ridiculous story about Remus' drunken well idea. Harry had decided it was brilliant, and would use it to impress that pretty Hufflepuff girl... that was until Minnie had fallen down into it.

Instead of helping her out of the well he decided to charge students 5 knuts to come throw tomatoes at her. As a Slytherin she was fair game. Needless to say she was not happy when he finally levitated her out. It was the start of a legendary prank war and she decided then and there he was going down.


	39. Chapter 39

There he knelt front row, he was easily the smallest skinniest player on the team. He was beaming for all he was worth holding the snitch and trying to dodge his head out of the way of Fred a and Georges "bunny ears". Their captain stood in the back holding up the quidditch cup, an unmistakable look of triumph on his face.

James was bursting with pride and showed it to everyone. Like father, like son he joked. Lily just shook her head in amusement. It was just like looking at James when he was 12. He would definitely break a few hearts.


	40. Chapter 40

A.N a small tribute to two of the most amazing bands ever! cookies if you know which ones ;)

Remus was convinced they'd lost their minds. He'd spent his school years babysitting his friends and his twenty's watching those same friends being driven demented by their demon offspring.

Yet here he was with his long time girlfriend standing in the nursery, eyes welled up at his twins. A boy and a girl. They were perfect.

Tommy was easily named but Remus had some trouble trying to convince Marlene to name their baby girl Lola.

"If she ends up being a transvestite its all your fault."

He only hoped they wouldn't be as mental as him in their teenage years. Wishful thinking!


	41. Chapter 41

As promised Harry got Ron to take a picture of him in his first detention and sent it home to his dad. It had only been a week when he got busted exploring the halls after curfew. He'd figured out the map, he could go home for Christmas!

Minnie was smug when she got Harry to send her picture home to her daddy. She's beaten his record. After she'd been sorted into Slytherin she heard Malfoy making fun of the Weasleys and knocked him out in front of the whole school. After all, she had a promise to keep.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry and Minnie both arrived home for Christmas with identical grins and almost identical letters from their year heads demanding their dads attend a meeting to discuss their "delinquent behavior."

Neither kid thought they'd ever fully understand what went on in their dads heads when they high fived and got Remus to take a picture of them all holding the letters.

"Tell you what, lets not tell your mums."

"Deal."

Remus just shook his head and warned them when it all came out he was denying having known anything.

"Aw come on Moony, just wait til your two start."

"God help us."


	43. Chapter 43

He'd had it coming. He kept telling her she was a Slytherin so he had to disown her now. It was stupid inter house rivalry. It's not as if she'd asked to go there. He was being an idiot.

She took after her dad. She was stubborn, refused to cry and wouldn't take an insult lying down. She decided to taunt him every time he taunted her. The last straw came when they had to be separated for fighting. He'd called her a snake so she gave him elf ears "to match his height".

He refused to forgive her.


	44. Chapter 44

The Burrow was packed at the bets of times. Five of the children still lived at home but for Fred and Georges birthday, Bill and Charlie came home. Then there was Harry, Hermione and Minnie. Everyone pitched in to help at meal times and everyone had chores to do. It was home away from home. Especially for Hermione who's parents didn't understand magic.

They never knew how Mrs Weasley had the patience to put up with them all, especially when it became clear the twins weren't the only ones who enjoyed mischief and explosions.


	45. Chapter 45

He'd kind of known about Luna since he was a baby. She lived across the orchid from Ron. Her dad was kind of crazy and she wasn't exactly all there herself.

He wasn't really sure when it happened, when she'd stopped being Loony and became Luna. The golden haired bright eyed beauty who always had something new to say. She was peculiar to say the least, but it was all part of her charm.

He was so nervous asking her out and was shocked when she smiled and kissed him. It was just so Luna. She was amazing.


	46. Chapter 46

She was bossy, controlling, nerdy. A complete know-it-all and goody two shoes. Her hair had a mind of its own and her nails were a disgrace.

But she was sweet caring and loyal as well. It was the side that few other people got to see that he loved most about her. It wasn't that it was hidden, people just rarely cared to look.

She was like a sister to him. She could never be anything more, even though when she threw her arms around him he might wish different. She was destined for someone else. Lucky ginger.


	47. Chapter 47

Neither of them would explain to the headmaster why they were in the green houses in the middle of the night. Or why Minnie had a flower growing out of her head... or why they insisted on photographic evidence being sent home. But most baffling of all why they refused to let Madam Pomfry or Sprout remove it.

He sent them off to bed puzzling to himself then came to the conclusion he was better off not knowing. After all they were James and Sirius' children, they were bound to be minus a few screws. He was getting too old for this.


	48. Chapter 48

It was the greatest day of their life. Their parents had let them get the knightbus by themselves, they queued up all morning and through the afternoon. They were going to be right in front of the stage. The excitement was building and the crowd swelled.

They came on stage. Harry and Minnie jumped around screaming and singing along. Harry got to touch the lead singers hand and Minnie caught a guitar pick. And so began her love affair with music. Remus would be proud.


	49. Chapter 49

He hadn't meant to start it. He'd just wanted to get Minnie's attention. He'd flung a spoonful of peas in her general direction and they'd hit Malfoy in the back of the head. He supposed his laughter at the look on Malfoy's face hadn't really helped matters.

There was a split seconds deathly silence before Fred Weasley jumped on the lunch table and screamed "FOOD FIGHT!"

Mashed potatoes, peas, chicken, pies and pumpkin juice all went flying through the air. The great hall and everyone in attendance was destroyed before it could be halted by Mcgonagall. It was awesome.


	50. Chapter 50

It was ridiculous. It was racist. Minnie was mad as hell and she wasn't going to take it. Her godfather was denied a teaching position again because of a backwards thinking Minister for Magic and the schools Bord of directors.

Her house had tried to get her to call it off, but she had the stubbornness of a Gryffindor running through her veins. Three quarters of the school joined her in her sit down protest. With some creative chants from Fred and George they soon had the attention of staff, ghosts and Hogsmead residents. You don't mess with a Black.


	51. Chapter 51

She wasn't in the best of moods. She'd no mail that morning, her classes were awful and she had a detention later that night. It was the first time that she could remember that she wasn't enjoying her birthday.

She finished her detention and made towards her common room fighting back the tears when she was grabbed into an empty classroom.

"SURPRISE!"

It was Harry,Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Luna all crowded around a huge birthday cake and pile of presents and a package from home. She let herself cry then. Of course they hadn't forgotten. They were family.


	52. Chapter 52

Individually they were trouble, but putting the four of them together was a disaster. It was a lesson their parents and teachers had learned early on.

Detentions were useless, they were seen as badges of honor, working with Filch was an excuse to raid his cabinets. Snape didn't work for Minnie, she adored him, Harry , Fred and George just loved to wind him up.

It was as if they were in a competition with the marauders to see who could hold the record for the most mayhem caused. The only difference was the marauders were best friends, while there were partners in crime.


	53. Chapter 53

Most of the students contented themselves with making snow angels, building snow men... or blowing them up. Some of them were having playful snow ball fights... but not the twins, Harry or Minnie.

They divided into two teams each building a colossal snow fortress on the quidditch pitch and carefully planned their strategy. They hexed the snowballs and snow cannons to zoom up the pitch slamming into the walls. As soon as you were hit, you were out. It came down to Harry V Fred. Fred fell to the ground clutching his chest. Victory was cold.


End file.
